


The Leader of Mechonis and Babysitting

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Egil (Xenoblade Chronicles) Lives, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Naughty war criminals become play places for Nopon children to atone for their crimes, apparently.
Relationships: Egil & Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Leader of Mechonis and Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Literally 777 words, lucky fic, eh?

“We be home in two hours!” Oka looks up at Egil. “Egil very trustworthy Riki say, so Oka expect only good results!”

Egil nods, feeling quite nervous despite his poker face. “I will do my best, Mrs Oka.”

“Good!” Oka nods. “Bibi and Biko need to be in bed before Oka back, make sure they tucked in by time Oka return!”

“Of course, Ma’am.”

With that, Oka and Riki leave Egil to his work. Babysitting seven little Nopon all at once… Oh, he’s sure this is going to be… interesting, to say the least. He’s not exactly the babysitting type, at least not anymore, so this is sure to be interesting.

He looks at the children and wonders where to start and what to say. Thankfully, Nene and Ikipo, the two oldest Nopon children, are quick to notice his lack of direction. Nene clears her throat, gaining the attention of the little ones hopping around.

“Littlepon, let be good for Eggypon, okay? Make Mamapon proud!” Nene says, a smile on her face.

“If not good, Dadapon might have to be Heropon again -- and no bring big fish!” Ikipo adds in warning.

The little ones gasp and chatter a bit before falling silent, leaving it to Mokiki to speak for them. “Mokiki and brothersisterpon promise to be good!”

“Good.” Egil replies, giving them a small smile. “I had a feeling you would all be pleasant children.”

He finds himself regretting that statement quickly.

Rizaza is the first to find her way onto Egil, climbing to sit on his shoulder proudly. He supposes he should have expected this -- Nopon do like their climbing and he is quite large. To them, he must look like a large tree.

Mokiki is quick to join in, and soon he has a Nopon hanging from his headpiece. Bibi finds his way onto his face and he sighs. Looks like he’s now a Nopon playground -- not much of a choice in that.

“Weeee! Eggypon hat so fun!” Mokiki giggles, happy as can be as she swings. “Little me have so much fun!”

“Babysitter Eggypon bestest!” Bibi crows out, patting Egil’s face over and over.

“Biko want up! Biko want up!” Biko hops next to his legs. “Little me cannot climb! Nene, help little me!”

Nene looks a bit nervous. “B-Biko sure that good idea? Do not want to bother Eggypon too much!”

She says this, but Ikipo is currently boosting Kino onto Egil’s back. Egil notes he needs to stay steady if that’s the case -- he doesn’t want to end up squishing Kino. He was sure that was a key to a very angry Oka.

With Kino on his back, Ikupo finds his way onto his arm, and Egil decides it’s time to assure Nene he can handle anything they do.

“Feel free to boost Biko, Nene. I do not mind.” He says, holding his arm up and listening as Ikipo squeals and hangs freely. “You’re all as light as feathers.”

Nene nods. “If Eggypon is sure…”

She boosts Biko and Biko hangs off one of his hips, Nene deciding to join in and hanging off his other. He feels Kino climbing up his back at this point, and wonders what the boy’s plan is. He begins looking around the little area as he makes it to the top of his head.

They all seem to be having fun, and Egil is out of things to do, so with all Nopon safely not on his back, he decides to fall onto his back. They squeal as he thuds against the ground, but soon enough, they’re back to playing on him as if he’s a jungle gym.

Sighing, he spreads his arms out and closes his eyes. “This… is my punishment…”

Naughty war criminals become play places for Nopon children to atone for their crimes, apparently.

He hears someone approaching, and he knows there’s no way that two hours have mercifully passed. Who is it, he wonders, peeking up… Aaaaaand it’s Shulk. Wonderful. One of the last people he wanted to see him like this.

“Oh, hello.” Shulk snorts, covering his mouth. “Didn’t realize  _ you _ were the babysitter Riki and Oka hired.”

Egil sighs. “Hired implies I will be paid for being a jungle gym, Shulk.”

“Fair enough.” Shulk sits next to him and smiles. “Should I join in, I am one of their littlepon, after all…”

Egil makes a face, sending Shulk a glare. “You are not young or cute enough to be allowed such a transgression, Shulk.”

“Fair enough.” Shulk rests his cheek against his hand. “A bit hurtful of you to say, though.”

“Good.” He looks away. “It was supposed to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> List of Riki Kiddos  
> Kirara (F) - 25  
> Mozumu (M) - 22  
> Cococo (F) - 19  
> Kiwiwi (F) - 18  
> Ikipo (M) - 13  
> Nene (F) - 11  
> Rizaza (F) - 9  
> Kino (M) - 8  
> Mokiki (F) - 7  
> Bibi (Bestest) (M) - 4  
> Biko (M) - 4


End file.
